


Pleasure

by Elliey



Series: Pleasure Me Daddy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddykink, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliey/pseuds/Elliey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KAI CAN CANCEL ON HIS FRIENDS JUST THIS ONCE.<br/>DADDY!KINK WITH A TWIST <br/>THIS IS THE PREQUEL TO<br/> "Wake Up Daddy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> hey i originally posted this on AFF. But they kept giving me shit for it so Im posting it here along with the sequel. I go by the same name on AFF so yeah. this was requested by my readers and its just a oneshot.

KAI -  
If there was one thing I had to say I hated about high school it would be how my dad treats me in front of my friends. He treats me like a child when I'm only 17.  
It's embarrassing! What's even worse is that all my friends crush on my dad cause he got a juicy ass. That creates a spark of jealousy inside of me because they will NEVER have him. They won't know how it feels to pound into that ass. Oh how sweet and hot it is. Thinking about it makes me hard.  
But Anyway as I was saying my friends stare at his ass, and today I was gonna have them over but as usual they couldn't wait to see "Kai's daddy" more like my daddy's perky butt.   
"hey kai is your dad home today?"   
"chanyeol I swear to god if you don't stop crushing on my dad I'm going to punch you"   
"What the fuck Kim you can't share?" Said Baekhyun   
"baekhyun get the fuck out. We all know you and chanyeol fuck just make it official already and leave my dad out of it"   
Baekhyun glares at me as chanyeol blushes. I swear everyone knows Baekhyun is not a quite bottom. They might as well make it public.   
"whatever kim you're just jealous you haven't gotten laid in Awhile"   
I smirk at them. Oh, only if they knew, they would be jealous that I fuck such a tight ass when Im at home. I take care of my precious "daddy" when I get home.   
Bakehyun looks over at me, seeing my smirk  
"what Jongin's gotten laid? Who was it kim?!?"   
I shake my head keeping my lips tight. Not going to reveal a thing.   
"none of ur business Byun"  
All of a sudden Chanyeol's phone rings   
"ayooo kris-yeah. At 2? Can I Bring Baekhyun?...ok cool see you there"   
"looks like we have a change of plans" Chanyeol says while putting his phone back in his pocket.   
"What is it?"  
"kris wants us to go over and help set up the decorations for our basketball cook out."  
Bakehyun rolls his eyes   
"doesn't kris have enough money to buy decorators?"  
"Yeah but they canceled on him at the last minute and the party's at 10:00 tonight"  
Baekhyun sighs.  
"whatever as long as you make it up to me afterwards "  
Baekhyun and Chaneyol give each other knowing looks   
"Eww get that eye contact PDA the fuck out of here."  
"Whatever. Are you coming to Kris' party Kai?"  
"I'll have to ask my dad first. You know how he is. Always so protective of his "baby boy" "  
"I wouldn't mind being his baby"  
"chanyeol I swear you have three seconds to run before I rip your eyeballs out and you want see my dads glorious ass what so ever ."  
Chanyeol laughs   
"at least you admit it kim"   
I roll my eyes as we head to a stop on the street where we part our ways. Seeing my house not to far down I start jogging backwards shouting at Baek and Chan.  
"I'll see you guys tonight! The party won't start till I walk in!"  
"Kai don't you ever fucking quote Ke$ha again!!" Yelled Bakehyun   
I chuckle and wave at them before walking up my walkway and unlocking the door. No sign of my dad anywhere.  
"dad I'm home!" I yell out. Dropping my backpack off in the door hallway while removing my shoes.   
Walking into the kitchen I see my dad in skimpy shorts and an apron.  
"Nini you're home!"   
My daddy comes running to me, his legs wrapping around my waits as he nuzzles my neck, kissing under my jaw.  
"I've missed you all day. You don't know how lonely daddy was while his baby was at school" he giggles and pecks my lips   
"I'm sorry daddy. You know I stay longer at school on Fridays to make sure all my work is turned in for grades . You wouldn't want your baby failing right daddy?"  
I ask my daddy. My hands coming to grip his hips tightly as he slides down and twiddles his thumbs .   
"no! I raised you to be a good child and to turn in your work on time. "  
"I know daddy. I'm sorry you were lonely....how can your baby make it up to you?"   
I pull my dad close to me. Rubbing our pelvis' together. My Dads arm coming to wrap around my neck.  
"mmmmm baby nini should pleasure his daddy"  
I smirk untying the apron knot at his back and lifting it off of his body.  
"pleasure? I should treat my daddy right cause he takes care of his baby so well" I bring my dads hand to my hard on making him squeeze me as I groan from the heat.   
My daddy whimpers. "My baby is so hard already. Hard for daddy so he can pound daddy's tight little ass"   
Sehun hops on the table spreading his legs wide. Unzipping his skimpy shorts and throwing them who knows where. Wearing no under wear underneath .  
I gulp and shiver. My dads perky little diamond shape hole ruby red and puckering just for his baby boy.   
"yes I'm hard just for daddy. Your baby is at your command what do you want me to do daddy?"  
Sehun moans as I remove my clothing. My monster dick standing tall and proud. A blushing red as veins travel all over it. The mushroom head leaking plenty of precum for my daddy's little tongue to lick up. Sehun's feet come and brush over my abs.  
"I want baby to eat his daddy out." Sehun commands as he gives me a gaze full of lust and his dirty blonde hair all disheveled over his face.   
I smirk. I couldn't wait to make him a moaning mess.  
"eat daddy out? My pleasure....I haven't had something sweet all day." I smirk and sit down on the kitchen table chair. Twisting sehun towards me as his feet feat sit on the head of the chair. His thighs brushing against my face. My hands atop of his thick thighs.  
I look at daddy as my tongue comes and gives his hole a tiny lick. Daddy shivers, his thighs tightening around my face.  
"Do-don't tease daddy! Or -or baby will be punish with no sex!" Daddy squeaks out as I give another small lick. My mouth set in its permanent smirk.  
" I won't tease daddy. Baby nini doesn't want punishment" I say mocking his childlike voice. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I jab my tongue past daddy's tight muscle rings and fuck him earnestly. My hands coming to grip his hips down as he harshly arched up. A loud moan leaving his throat as he sluttily sighs happily.   
"Yes....yes just like that... Oooh fuck daddy with your thick toungue baby"   
His hands come and rub tenderly in my hair his chest flush a pale pink as his ankles lock together at the back of my head. I grin and suck at my daddy's hole.  
"taste so sweet" I mumble as saliva falls from my lips as I slurp at his pucker sloppily.  
Sehun groans and pushes me further into his ass cheeks.   
"Baby just like that. Unng" he lets out aegyo little moans for someone who is 35.   
My dick was hard as it rubbed against the bottom of the table. I could get off from just my daddy's moans and eating him out. Daddy pushes me away trying to catch his breath. He slides off the table and pushes me and the chair back further away as he squats between my legs.  
"daddy misses the way his baby taste too" he looks up at me. Lips cherry from nawing at them. His hands come up and wrap around my cock, tight and knowing how I like it.   
"Daddy's gonna taste his baby now" he giggles at me. His cute kitten tongue coming forward to lick at the precum. Daddy groans, his lips smacking as he savors the taste.  
"baby taste so good. Daddy could suck his baby's cock all day long" he says and without giving me a chance to respond he swallows me whole. His nose coming to rest in my hair free pubic area. Daddy likes it when I'm soft and smooth.   
I jump in shock but groan as he tightens his throat perfectly around my cock. Sucking me in deeper the way I like it.   
"Oh yeah. Suck harder for baby, please daddy" sehun moans around my cock, his tongue swiveling across a thick vein underneath my dick. Making me jerk, fuck that felt good. Daddy bobs his head quickly my cock dripping wet with daddy's saliva and my precum.   
"Suck at the head daddy."  
Sehun smiles and slowly removes my dick inch by inch till he's sucking at the mushroom head. Slurping up and trying to get more of my cum out.  
"Fuck! Yes daddy.....just fucking like that " I groan loudly my calves and thigh muscles tensing with pleasure. Daddy sure knows how to suck cock.  
He lets go with a pop. He licks his lips and crawls up onto my lap again. The chair creaking underneath our weight.  
I roughly grip the back of daddy's hair. He moans loudly as we tongue wrestle each other, I give daddy complete control as he sucks up my tongue grinding his ass against my hard on as we make out.  
He pulls away and we stare t each other my hand back on his hips as we rock together.  
"daddy's ready for baby's cock"  
Sehuns moans out as the tip brushes against his entrance.   
"then baby is happy to give it to him" I whisper in his ear, guiding my dick up into his wet hole and moan loudly at the tight wet heat   
"Fuck daddy is so tight! It's amazing how tight daddy is with nini fucking his juicy ass every night and day"   
"I even stretched myself earlier...just for baby!"Sehun moans wantonly, trying to ride me wildly but whining as my hands control his hips which control the pace.  
"Let daddy fuck himself nini! Ur the baby I'm the daddy!" Sehun whines his lips forming a pout. I smile   
"But your the cutest....." Thrust "sexiest" thrust "daddy alive" harder thrust. I brush against his bundle of nerves cause he arches and begs for more   
"Baby fuck daddy good. Daddy really needs it! Daddy promises to get you anything you want" I smirk as Im finally going to put my daddy out of his misery cause he looks like he is on the verge of tears.  
"Shh shh. Baby is sorry for teasing his daddy. I won't play around anymore. I"ll listen now and fuck daddy like his baby's life depends on it"  
With no more conversation I pound deep into that tight hole. Daddy's meaty cheeks bouncy aggressively with every thrust   
"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Yesss fuck...."   
Daddy moans out. His hands gripping my shoulders as I thrust up into him. He rides me with such raw need.  
"Keep going. Oh fuck.......fuck daddy faster!....nnnghh" daddy continues to moan his voice breathy and drained, his eyes shut tight. He was close.  
I pick him up and lay him on the table . Bending his legs up so his knees are touching above my waist. His long torso laid out on display as his arms grip the edge of the table above him.   
"Hold on tight daddy. " I smirk before I piston my cock into him. The table shaking as I fuck my daddy so hard and fast. Soon both of us will go into the oblivion that Is our orgasms   
"Yes! Yes! yes! Harder! Ahhhh!" Sehun moans out, his body at his baby's mercy.   
I feel the heat coil at the pit of my stomach as my thrust become uncoordinated .  
"Fuck daddy your baby is close" I say as my ballsacks slap against his ass cheek ready to blow any minute.   
"So is daddy baby. Cum inside of daddy, let your hot load go deep into my tight dirty hole that is just for you" not wanting to disobey my dad I cum so hard into him. My load squirting out fast and hard. Bulls eye right onto daddy's prostate. Pressure so strong it causes my daddy to cum.   
His cum shooting into the air and falling back down into a water fall onto his milky stomach. A few minutes later we calm down our breathing. I kiss daddy with so much love daddy's sighs in great pleasure.   
I pull away and smile at my dad.  
"Are you satisfied daddy?"  
He giggles and nods   
"I'm so satisfied Nini. But I think baby should go get a bath ready and maybeeee" daddy's fingers come up and draw circles around my nipples. I shudder and look into his Eyes "maybe we could go and play some more" daddy smirks and gets up and walks upstairs hips swaying and ass jiggling leaving me to grow another erection.  
Fuck kris' party.  
I run after him, chanyeol and baekhyun can cover for me .   
____


End file.
